


For A Moment

by Ahsim, tinadoodle31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsim/pseuds/Ahsim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadoodle31/pseuds/tinadoodle31
Summary: Christmas party preparations are under way, but a fluffy little kitty has her own ideas.





	For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/gifts).



> Ahsim didn’t sign up for the Exchange this year (it’s been a busy and difficult season for her this year), so she asked me if we could collaborate. Please, enjoy this gift from us.

I thought we were done fighting wars, Wufei thought to himself as he surveyed the wreckage. It was the scene of a bloodbath. Tiny bits of paper, tape, ribbon, and what had once been fancy, gilt-paper gift tags littered the floor of the closet he’d commandeered to finish wrapping the last of his holiday gifts. When he’d left to get another roll of tape - his third - from the kitchen ten minutes ago, he’d had six, somewhat neatly wrapped presents lined up on the floor beside the shoes. Now he had a carnage of wrapping accoutrements and six packages in various levels of disarray. One had obvious teeth marks in the box. And the culprit lay in the remnants of the roll of wrapping paper, tangled up in ribbon and batting at a bow that had previously been attached to Catherine’s gift. Noticing his presence, the tiny cat rolled onto her stomach and chirped at him, then padded over and rubbed her head on his shin. 

“You brat,” he sighed. “Now what am I going to do? It took forever to wrap these. I should just wrap you up and let Trowa have you as a gift.”

Princess, a diminutive wad of soft, white fur and large blue eyes, looked up at him and purred louder. Trowa’s cat had taken well to her new family members, despite being a single person’s cat. Wufei couldn’t stay mad at her, but he still scooped her up and dumped her—gently—outside of the closet.

“Darling,” Trowa called from the bedroom door. He dared a slight peek into the bedroom Wufei had banned him from half-an-hour ago. “Quatre’s going to be home soon, and we need to get ready. Are you almost done?”

“Well, about that…” Wufei pushed the presents deeper into the closet, leaving the holiday carnage out in the open. Princess took the moment to jump back into the tiny pile of ribbon she managed to unroll from the cardboard. Shaking his head, Wufei opened the bedroom door. “Your dear child decided to help.”

Trowa blinked, auburn bang shifting as he tilted his head. He looked over Wufei’s shoulder and sighed as Princess batted and kicked at a knot of ribbon.

“They do make gift bags,” Trowa said carefully. Wufei snorted. 

“Collect her so I can at least finish the ones for Heero, Duo and Relena before we have to go.”

Trowa sighed but nodded. He took the knot of ribbon and teased the menace away from the closet door. Wufei slid back into the closet. He closed it over some.

“You know I can just turn my back,” Trowa said as he knelt over his cat.

“You can, but you won’t,” Wufei teased. Trowa was a consummate gift sneak, and his joy of the surprise only slightly outweighed his joy of hunting down well-hidden presents. Trowa smiled over his shoulder and seated himself right by the closet. Wufei chuckled and started measuring out paper.

He was still surprised by Trowa’s unwavering Christmas spirit—and his own desire to bolster it. He supposed it made sense. He, like most of them, never had much a childhood; he hadn’t had much more than a passing understanding of Christmas until after the wars were over. But Trowa’s love of Christmas was rivaled only by Duo. And Wufei, although he felt nothing for its religious history, and disdain for the commercialism of it, loved to see his husband so happy. 

Both of his husbands. Quatre rarely had more than a lukewarm response to Christmas, but it had always been a holiday of stiff ceremonies and social niceties that made no sense to him as a child. And flew directly in the face of his religious beliefs. Wufei understood, and Quatre did his damnedest to put on his best front for Trowa’s sake.

Trowa lifted his head when he heard the not-so-distant sound of the front door. “He’s home.”

Wufei cursed and yanked Quatre’s gift—a beautiful set of cuff links to replace his current ones for his best suit—deeper into the closet.

Trowa stood, Princess tucked under his arm, and headed for the bedroom door. She batted at the ribbon he still had in his hand and wound about his arm, whirring and mewing playfully.

“Trowa,” Quatre called. “Wufei?” Even from the bedroom, and the closet, they could hear the exhaustion and weariness in his voice. The last few months had been difficult, ever since Iria left the board and Quatre, barely twenty-one, became Chief Operating Officer AND director of the board.

“Bedroom, my love,” Trowa called. Wufei poked his head out just in time to see Quatre step into the bedroom. His hair was limp and in a feathery disarray; the mousse had lost most of it’s hold apparently hours ago, when Quatre probably started running through his hands through it. Trowa let out a soft noise. He deposited Princess in Quatre’s arms and started the careful process of removing Quatre’s jacket and tie while he pressed his forehead against his.

“Where’s Wufei,” he asked, tucking Princess against his shoulder. She purred and batted at his hair, whining in complaint when Quatre moved her to the other shoulder to let Trowa get the other arm out of his jacket.

“In here,” Wufei said, poking his head around the closet door. Quatre smiled at him, but raised an eyebrow at the mess of wrapping paper and ribbon littering the immediate area around the closet.

“You seem to have lost your touch,” Quatre said mildly.

“No, I lost my common sense,” Wufei replied. “I assumed if I left the door open for five minutes, I wouldn’t have a white menace.”

“She did that in five minutes?”

“Well, closer to ten. I made tea for you while I was looking for the spare roll of tape.”

“Oh, tea would be perfect,” Quatre sighed. 

“Sit, then,” Trowa said, folding coat and tie over his arm. “I’ll get it.”

Trowa took the time to hang the coat and tie on a hanger and hand it to Wufei to put in the closet before disappearing from the bedroom. Quatre sighed, collapsing onto the king sized bed that took up most of their bedroom. Princess purred, settling on his chest as he stretched out on his back. Smiling, Wufei crawled out of the closet. He sat on the edge of the bed, nudging the top of Quatre’s head with his thigh. Quatre chuckled, lifting his head and shoulders. Wufei slid close, letting Quatre rest his head in his lap. He smiled as Wufei started to run his fingers through his hair.

“Oh dear, full day of meetings,” he asked as his fingers caught on blond knots and tangles. Quatre sighed, eyes closing as Wufei’s nails found his scalp.

“That obvious?”

“Your hair hasn’t been this tangled outside of sex since the financial officer quit last year.”

“Oh don’t remind me. Sasha is fantastic but I’m still hearing shit about chasing Eli away.”

“I don’t consider him finding another position you ‘chasing him away’.”

“Neither do I, but try explaining that to shareholders.”

Wufei let out a low, sympathetic noise. He increased the pressure of his scratches, moving his other hand down to rub lightly at his shoulder. Quatre sighed and smiled up at him.

“So I take it we’re not leaving quite on time,” he asked and Wufei chuckled.

“Clearly not, since I have gifts to wrap and you’re on my lap.”

“Duo and Heero will understand. Besides, Relena will keep them company. Noin and her have plenty of stories.”

“We should text them.”

“Already did,” Trowa said. He carried a small tray in, setting it on the end of the bed. Quatre sat up and accepted the steaming mug of tea gratefully. Princess made a disgusted noise, hopping off Quatre’s chest just in time. She licked her paw with an annoyed look back at Quatre. “I told Duo we’d be an hour late or so. Small cat problem. I told him I’d send pictures.”

“Of the carnage? Tag it first, I’d hate to expose Heero to such a war scene,” Wufei teased. He accepted a mug from Trowa with a kiss. Trowa folded himself onto the end of the bed, tucking his legs under himself to enjoy his tea. Quatre, fingers wrapped around the warm ceramic, leaned into Wufei’s shoulder.

“Are we staying over tonight,” Quatre asked quietly.

“I think Duo was hoping so. He mentioned something about a winter fire pit. Heero promised him he’d lock him out of the house if he tried to get me to sit out there,” Trowa said. “I packed an overnight bag for us, just in case.”

“I’m sure Heero is figuring out ways to make us stay. Probably alcoholic ways.”

“Hence the overnight bag.”

“Hopefully they don’t try to sabotage the car to keep us around,” Wufei said.

“Heero insists they didn’t mess with the spark plugs,” Trowa said, shrugging.

“He probably didn’t. He probably got Duo to do it.”

Quatre laughed softly, shaking his head. He sipped his tea. After a moment, he reached over and tugged on Trowa’s sleeve. Smiling, Trowa moved the tray to the floor, setting his mug onto it. He stretched out, laying his head on Quatre’s leg. He let out a low, almost purring noise as Quatre began to pet his hair. Wufei reached down and stroked Trowa’s cheek before wrapping an arm around Quatre’s shoulder.

“We’re going to be more than an hour late,” Trowa said, eyes closed. “If we don’t get up soon.”

“We are,” Wufei agreed.

“We should get up,” Quatre said.

“We should.”

They should, and they would, but for the moment, they stayed on the bed they had been sharing since almost the beginning of the long peace. Warmed by hot tea and soft skin and the silent, steady nearness of each other. Wufei turned his head slightly and breathed in the sweet scent of Quatre’s soft hair, Trowa’s smooth and warm skin under his fingers.

For a moment, one precious moment in the hustle and bustle of holidays and the end of the calendar year and meetings that left one lover in tears he refused to shed and operations that took another so often away from them, they sat and basked in a love they had never needed words for.

And then that moment ended, with a triumph mewl and the distinct sound of shredding tissue and paper.

“Oh, you little sneak!”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Gundam Wing Secret Santa Exchange for 2017! Best wishes for a wonderful holiday to you!


End file.
